Yami and Tea
by LethalIntoxication'malikslover
Summary: Yami and Tea go out on a date and Tea asks who Yami"s first love was and he tells her the story of his love for Anzu! They later find out its Tea and he refreshes her memory and they decide to get married!
1. Default Chapter

Yami and Tea. AWWWWWWWW!!! Cute!  
  
Yugi: Yami, Come out.  
  
Yami: Fine. ( He comes out) So who are we going to duel? ( Looks around) Hey, there's nobody to duel. Why in the world did you bring me out Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Just wait. ( The doorbell is heard)  
  
Grandpa: I'll get it Yugi. ( He runs to the door)  
  
Yugi: Okay grandpa.  
  
Grandpa: ( Opens the door and finds a puzzled Tea) Why hello Tea. ( Notices the look on her face) What's wrong?  
  
Tea: Yugi called me over here and I have no idea why. I asked him but he wouldn't tell me. Do you know what's going on?  
  
Grandpa: No. He just said I'm going to have Tea over and we might go somewhere. Well, whatever you do, have fun. Oh, and tell me what you guys did.  
  
Tea: Okay. ( Walks up to Yugi's room. She walks in and finds Yami) Hey, where's Yugi? He told me to come over here! If he played a joke on me I'm going to be very mad!  
  
Yugi: ( Walks in) Oh, hi Tea.  
  
Tea: ( Looks at Yugi. Yugi has his pajamas on) Yugi, what are you doing? Why are you still in your pajamas? We were supposed to go somewhere.  
  
Yugi: You and Yami are going to go out. I'm staying here.  
  
Yami and Tea: What?!!!!  
  
Yugi: You guys will make a really cute couple. Please go out. I have to do my homework.  
  
Yami: ( Looks at Tea shyly)  
  
Tea: ( Looks at Yami shyly)  
  
Yugi: Come on you guys and just go already!  
  
Yami: Tea, are you ready to go now since Yugi is getting impatient?  
  
Tea: Sure, let's go.  
  
( They walked out of the house and went to a pizza parlor just down the road and got a large pepperoni pizza. They finished about half of it and got a to go box. Then they went to the park and sat down on a bench near the lake)  
  
Tea: Since we don't know each other, why don't we tell each other about ourselves a little?  
  
Yami: All right. Fine with me. What do you want to know about me?  
  
Tea: Where did you come from?  
  
Yami: Ancient Egypt.  
  
Tea: What do you want to know about me? I'm just warning you, I don't have much to really tell like you probably do. Go ahead, ask me.  
  
Yami: Hmmm..let's see..what's your favorite school subject?  
  
Tea: I like all of them actually, but if I were to pick my favorite, math. Math helps open my mind so I can think better. I don't know why.  
  
Yami: That's nice.  
  
Tea: Did you ever go to school?  
  
Yami: I had my own tutor.  
  
Tea: Stellar.  
  
Yami: Who was your first love?  
  
Tea: Seto. But it just didn't work out.  
  
Yami: I'm very sorry to hear that.  
  
Tea: Oh, it's all right. We knew it wasn't working out. We're still friends. So, since you asked me, who was your first love. ( She had a huge smile on her face because she was about to find out who Yami actually dated.)  
  
Yami: This girl that was very close to me. She looked a lot like you. She was very beautiful. ( He saw Tea blush and she quickly turned away thinking he hadn't seen her) We had been dating for a long time and I decided to propose to her. She said that she would marry me and we scheduled to have our wedding in June. Someone didn't want us together though, ( He started to cry) and she died the day before our wedding. Mai had killed her. That is why I will never go around her. ( He looked down and had a flashback of him and Anzu when he proposed)  
  
--------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Yami: ( Gets down on one knee) Anzu, will you, uh, this is difficult.  
  
Anzu: ( Laughs)  
  
Yami: I'm just going to come out and say it. Anzu, will you marry me?  
  
Anzu: Of course I will.  
  
Yami: ( Slips little golden ring on her finger)  
  
---------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tea: I am so sorry. I can't believe Mai would do such a thing! But how did you know it was her?  
  
Yami: She had Anzu's ring I gave to her when I proposed. She told me to marry her, but since she's not who I want to be with, I told her no. That's when I noticed the ring. I got the ring back and buried it in Anzu's grave and put it on her finger. I know Anzu is out there somewhere, and I will find her no matter what! And this time Mai won't be able to murder her again because I will send Mai to the shadow realm when I do find Anzu!  
  
Tea: ( Leaned over and pecked him on the cheek) I hope you find her soon, wherever she is. It's getting late, I better head home now. ( Gets up and starts to walk home)  
  
Yami: Good night Tea.  
  
Tea: Good night Yami.  
  
( The next day Tea walks into the game shop and Yami is there. All of the sudden he notices a ring on Tea's finger, a gold ring. It's the same one he gave to Anzu!)  
  
Yami: Tea! Do you know who you are?!!!  
  
Tea: Tea Gardner!  
  
Yami: No! You are Anzu! Finally you're back. I missed you.  
  
Tea: What?!!!! I.. am.not.Anzu! I am Tea Gardner!  
  
Yami: No! You're Anzu!  
  
Tea: Look, I'm sorry your girlfriend died and I'm sorry you miss her, but I am not her!  
  
Yami: Than explain to me why you have her ring on?  
  
Tea: I got it from my grandfather before he died, not like its any of your business.  
  
Yami: Let me show you a portrait I painted of her. ( Goes upstairs and gets portrait of Anzu and brings it down and shows Tea)  
  
Tea: Wow, she does look like me. She even has my ring on. Maybe you were right, Yugi.  
  
Yami: I told you! Now I'm going to use mind crush so you can remember your past. (Does mind crush) Do you remember anything?  
  
[ A/N: I know this seems really gay right now but just keep reading please.]  
  
Tea: Yeah, kind of. I kind of remember when you proposed to me. We were your palace, you got down on one knee and couldn't say it at first.  
  
Yami: That's okay Tea, I believe you're Anzu. Should we get married like we were about to?  
  
Tea: Sure. Let's have it in August. That gives us four months to plan.  
  
Yami: Alright.  
  
Please read and review! Hope you like! 


	2. No wedding?

The second chapter to Yami and Tea! AWWWW!! How cute!  
  
( As you already know, they are going to get married in August! So this is going to be the chapter where they plan all of this. Its early August and they are about to get married, in fact, they are in the chapel getting ready!)  
  
Tea's mom: ( Knocks on Tea's wedding door.) Honey, can I come in?  
  
Tea: Sure mom. ( Her mom walks in) So, what's up?  
  
Tea's mom: Are you sure you want to marry him? He seems kind of, you know, strange to me. I think you deserve better than him.  
  
Tea: Mom! How could you say that?!! We are destined to be together. He proposed to me and I said yes! I can't just back out of it now like you would! I love him and there's no possible way you can change that!!!!  
  
Tea's mom: Fine! Destroy your life for all I care!  
  
Tea: I'm not destroying it! I'm helping it!  
  
Tea's mom: ( Leaves.)  
  
Yami: This day is the happiest of my life! I have finally found Anzu. ( Hears a blood-curling scream. He goes into Tea's dressing room. Tea is lying on the floor and has been stabbed eighteen times. She is still alive but very weak.) Anzu! Who did this to you?  
  
Tea: Mai. She came in and said that if she couldn't have you, I couldn't either.  
  
Yami: I better get you to a doctor! ( Calls an ambulance. The ambulance comes ten minutes later. Yami rides along in the back with Tea.) Tea, just hang on a little longer. You'll be alright.  
  
Tea:( Has an oxygen mask so she can't talk. They arrive there and get her in a hospital room. They operate on her and move her in to the I.C.U room. Yami comes in after they tell him he can. He sits down on the edge of the bed.)  
  
Yami: So, how are you feeling?  
  
Tea: ( She is stronger than before but still not strong enough to sit up or do much physical type things except for talk.) Better I would have to say. Thank-you very much for saving me. I would have died if it weren't for you.  
  
Yami: I'm glad to hear it. Well, I better go or the nurse will freak! She told me I could be in here for a few minutes. Bye. ( He pecks her on the cheek and goes home. A little later, the phone rings and he answers it.) Hello, game shop, how can I help you?  
  
The nurse: Is this Tea's boy friend?  
  
Yami: Yes. Why?  
  
The nurse: Tea's gone back into surgery, she has an infection from the knife and it is looking really bad. She is very weak and we don't know if she will live.  
  
Yami: I'm coming over there! ( He hangs up the phone and gets in his car and drives to the hospital. Tea's surgery is almost over so he sits in the waiting room and paces back and forth. The nurse comes out and tells him he can go in Tea's room. He comes in to find a very weak Tea. He takes her hand and holds it gently.) Tea. Are you Okay?  
  
Tea: I'm sorry Yami, but I can't hold on much longer.  
  
Yami: Don't talk like that Tea. I know you can make it through this! I know you can!  
  
Tea: I'm sorry Yami, but you know how they say, there's a time for everyone to go. ( She closes her eyes. Yami feels her grip on his hand fade out until there is no grip left.) Noooo! Tea! ( He starts crying very hard. The next day he finds out that Tea's mom told Mai to do it and they are both sent to jail. Yami went to Tea's grave the next day and made a promise to Tea so that he would be buried next to her and they could spend an eternity together in heaven)  
  
Hope you liked it please r&r! 


End file.
